Human In Splatoon
by Frisklove14
Summary: How will our character make it back home? Will she risk her life with her new friends? How will her friends take her back home? Find out on the next chapter if I get it out by tomorrow. I'll fix the chapters when I finish the story, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~Chapter 1 Part 1~~~~

Hello my name is Shady and what I'm going to talk about is me getting stuck in a video game for a week after I talked to a strange person.

My life was normal for most of my life, I had a supportive family, friends who care about me, and I'm living up to my family name to be as successful as my parents. I had a dream to be a successful game maker as them and got me a Nintendo Switch as an example of how the games should be programed. I liked most of the games I had on my switch, but what I liked most was Splatoon 2. I loved the game Nintendo made even when they made Splatoon, even tough I was never able to play it, I loved watching other people playing it and making competitions over the game. As I grew older and went off to college, I never got to play Splatoon 2 much since I'm always so busy except when I got the Octo Expansion, that my friends, was a good day but enough about me let me tell you how it all started. After months of not playing and being busy of school, they cut us some slack and gave us a week off of college. I never had stable jobs when it came to working but I always just walked home for most of the time now till I have another chance at a job. As I was walking back to my house, a guy asked me a question " Excuse me ma'am, but if you don't mind me asking, what is a game that you like but never got to play in so long?"

I told him Splatoon 2 because it was a good third person shooter that Nintendo made. He said that I should have a fun time playing it during the week I don't have school, I asked him how he knew I didn't have school this week and then responded with, "I heard a coupe of kids talking about how they want to spend their free week off of college." I told him ok and left to go back to my house since it wasn't that far from college. I went to get my Switch set up and played for a few minutes when out of no where I started felling queasy after a minute and passed out. After what felt like hours of being passed out on my floor, I notice that I was outside of my house and in the open of somewhere, it finally hit me that I was in Splatoon 2's adventure mode area for agent 4's missions.

I heard a gasp coming from the entrance of Octo canyon and I saw Agent 4 and 3 standing side by side. They seemed to be scared of me as I checked myself and saw that I wasn't a squid or an octoling. I waved at them and they seemed to be startled by me and I would understand since they've never seen a human before cause their history says that we've been extinct for so long. As I tried to get up I think they warned me about something cause they sounded mad but I could barely understand them since I didn't speak or understand their language. They got a little bit closer to me with their weapons out and sounded mad at me again, I just got here and they don't even want to try and hear my side of the story if they even tried to talk to them. I kind of got scared that if they shot me then I wouldn't have a way to respawn since I'm not from hear, I think that when they were yelling at me they probably asked me to put my hands in the air, I slowly put my hands in the air and they looked more confused then they were before so I kept my hands up and my head down and heard them comin closer to me with their guard still up and they talked again but I still didn't understand them even if I tried. The one thing I forgot to say is that I actually know sign language and a certain website said that Agent 3 actually knows sign language, as my hands were in the air I signed '_stop I am not a threat, please don't shoot' _Agent 3 was probably talking to Agent 4 about what I said cause 4 doesn't sing language. They both stopped talking and both offered their hands for me to get up, I took their offer to get up and they soon realized that I was 6' as they were probably 4'5. They backed up a little to look at me better since they've probably never seen anyone big like me. Agent 3 signed for me to follow them back to Inkopolis Square, I asked how if I don't want to be seen by Callie or Marie she looked at me and asked how I knew about them; I don't know if I should tell them how or they might think I'm working for the octolings here. I told her I had knowledge I'm not to proud of right now since I'm not from here, Agent 4 came up with a plan to get out of here but it included a distraction she came up with as I remember that Marie probably would notice me if we try to sneak around her. I didn't say anything just incase it did work against Marie for some reason. I did what 3 said and started to sneak around with her since she told me to stay close in case Callie saw me too, 4 was distracting Marie and Callie for me to actually make it to the drain to get to Inkopolis Square until we found another problem, I can't go through the drain. We thought about it for a few seconds and I opened the lid of the drain so I can fit, I didn't hear anything behind me when I saw 3 sign to me that the plan failed and saw me, I closed the lid in defeat and turned around still crouching to Marie and Agent 4. I saw Callie still siting down and waved to her then she waved back and I smiled to only turn back and tried to talk to Marie without sign language and confused everyone around me, again. Marie told 3 '_ Who are they and how did they get here?' _after 3 told her '_ I'm as surprised as you are since I don't know either, but she does know sign language and found out your names too.' _ Marie looked at me and back to 3, told her something, and went back to Callie as 3 looked at me and said ' She'll help you get out of here tomorrow after we tell Off The Hook the news about you to see if they can help you too', I smiled at 3 as I told her ' That's fine by me since I'm a fan of Marina and Pearl'. I just sat next to Callie, Marie, 3 and 4 to only fall asleep a few minutes later, I don't know what I could of done if I didn't know sign language to communicate to 3 about all of this.**~~~To Be Continued.~~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~Chapter 1 Part 2~~~~

I had one of the most bizarre dreams, I was stuck in Splatoon 2 and met Agent 3, Marie and Callie, I then turned around and saw them and then realized that it wasn't a dream, I got up from the floor and waved at everyone who was there. Agent 3, Marie and Callie all waved at me when I woke up as Agent 4 came to the scene to wave hello too. Agent 4 talked to everyone else till 3 turned to me '_ She talked to Marina, Pearl, and Agent 8 about you and how your in trouble but didn't tell them you're a human unless they come here to get a better '__**view'**__ of the problem '_. As we all waited it only took about 5 minutes till they appeared and greeted everyone except me because I stayed hidden since 3 told me too.

They were talking for a few minutes when Agent 3 came to get me to show myself to Marina, Pearl and Agent 8. '_I'm nervous, what if they run away from me because I'm a human?' 'You'll be fine since we already told them you're a human that's bigger then Marina, now take my hand so we can go talk to them and see if they can help you.' _I took the offer to go meet Marina, Pearl, and 8. All three of them seemed to be pretty surprised when they saw me and 8 went behind Pearl and Marina to be '_**safe' **_from me I guess.

I sat down on the floor to be less intimidating than I already am, then they started to talk again while I sat on the floor drawing on the dirt. Agent 8 got enough courage to see what I was drawing and was surprised that I could draw her as a person and I think she asked if I could draw Marina as a human but I couldn't understand here and tilted my head a little so she understands that I don't understand her at all. She then asked Agent 3 to translate to her so I can understand what she was trying to say to me.

The time Agent 8 was watching me draw, I swore I heard them talking in English for a few seconds but I guess it was my imagination. As they're finishing their conversation, everyone just stopped talking and turned to me so Agent 3 can tell me '_ We all expect you to not make a big scene when we take you out of Octo Canyon, understand?' _' _Yes ma'am ' _I gave her a thumbs up and I stood back up to follow Agent 3, 4, 8, Marina and Pearl to Inkopolis Square. I stayed in the back to make sure no one saw me while we entered into Off The Hooks office.

The air in Inkopolis was pretty humid when I got out of the drain from Octo canyon. They told me to stay hidden just in case someone was hidden behind a wall or sitting on a chair, as we took a good minute or so for the coast to be clear, I spotted a familiar character in the distant over to the right. I ignored it for now to stay in tow with Agent 3 so I didn't get left behind.

We made it back to Marina and Pearls studios for me to hide myself in for now till they announce about me being in Inkopolis Square.'_** I never knew that Pearl and Marinas office had curtains on their windows till now, I should try and remember that when I get back … home**_. ' as I thought about it, how am I actually going to get back home in the first place?

I wanted to talk to them but I had no way of doing that if I didn't know how to do that. I was upset for myself that I've gotten into this mess without an explanation of how. I let my thoughts wander for a minute till Agent 3 snapped me back into reality ' _We need you to give us an explanation of how you could've gotten here in the first place ' 'I'm going to be honest and say I have no idea how I got here ' _3 looks upset with me and turns around to tell them what I said.

In a few more minutes Marina and Pearl are going to start rotation news for map changes so they can actually announce about me too. They told Agent 3 on what to tell me and during that time I can understand them a little better but not to much that I can understand them perfectly, but its getting there. '_ After they announce the stages their going to signal for you to show yourself on where your sitting so they can open the curtains so you have to be ready when they do the signal,'_ _' I just sit here and wait for the signal to be revealed by a bunch of squids?' _3 just gave me a thumbs up and left with 4 and 8 to not be seen by anyone.

After a few second when they finished with announcing the stages they signaled me to get into my spot so they can revile me to almost every squid outside the window. As I got more, and more nervous I threw up a little in my mouth and almost passed out but I held my head high and gave Marina a thumbs up saying that I'm ready. She proceeded to open the curtains to revile me as every squid started taking picture's of me and posted them online so everyone can see what happened today, as this went on for almost 1 hour they started posting things that 3 translated to_ ' Can I touch their hair?', ' I want to shake their hand!', ' Can I take a picture with them? '._ It felt nice that not all of the squids are afraid of me and at least two handful of octolings were scared of me which I understood why since I was a human after all. Marina and Pearl finished the news off and said I'll try to see most of them tomorrow when I'm ready than I am.

After that Agent 3, 4, and 8 came in and hugged me and said ' _Good job '_, Marina told 3 something and told me '_ Marina will make you a device so I can talk like them through a speaker tomorrow and something so you'll put in your ear so you can understand them if they have questions' ' Ok thank you, oh do you have any food on you by any chance_?'** ~~~To Be Continued.~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~Chapter 1 Part 3~~~**

I had to sleep with Marina And Pearl that night so I can just stay up for most of time so Marina can test me with two devices, one for speaking their language and one so I can understand what they're saying. I was tired for most of the time and all they really had to drink was juice. Pearl woke up and asked Marina for something, as she left to get the thing she needed, only me and Pearl were in the room with an awkward silence in the air till Marina came back and gave her juice to only go right back to work.

The following morning Marina was done as I finished my nap, I didn't know Marina was going to be this dedicated to her work. She gave me Prototype-1e and Prototype-1t , I put 1e on my ear and 1t around my throat and tested them out as Marina asked me a question **' If your head or throat start to hurt tell me. ' ' Hmm … my throat does hurt a litt- ' **I stopped talking cause I was startled that it was actually working. Looks like everything was fine until Marina took it from me since it was a little tight around my throat, she left the room and Pearl walked in to see what happened but since Marina was happy with the results she didn't tell Pearl what happened. I filled her in when Marina came back with Prototype-1t.

We went back to Inkopolis Square to find agent 3, 4 and 8 and yet Agent 8 is still getting use to me since she had some courage gone from yesterday. A couple of squids stayed awake from 6 am to wait for me as I just panicked inside Marina and Pearls office wondering if I might mess it up with my anxiety, nausea or both. Marina and Pearl told me to "Calm down, there's nothing to be afraid of ". I raised my head up and gave a smile to them ' **I'm ready **' and they both started news for stage rotation and me, '** We have one more announcement for today, as everyone knows well from yesterday about a guest we had on Off The Hook here, we're happy to announce that she will be outside to take some questions from you today and tomorrow. Please make one line in front of the guest when she is outside today.** '

I was pretty scared when I had to go outside again, instead I had to meet more of the inklings this time then last time. I had some of my anxiety die down after the first few inklings that either asked me a question, if they can shake my hand, or just take a picture. When the line was almost done, I saw the same octoling from yesterday when I was heading towards Marina and Pearls office, I asked Agent 3 who it was since she stayed by my side for most of the time I was outside, she looked over and saw what I was looking at **' He's a famous octoling around here since he's- ' ' Since he's famous for having the most kills with a SplaterScope? ' ' Why did you ask me if you already know him? ' ' It's because I am that octoling in my world but I'll tell you later.'**

After we finished and went back to go wait for tomorrow, Agent 3 asked me something in private **' Okay we're done, now tell me what you were going to tell me earlier about the octoling being you in your world. ' ' I know him cause I play as him on my Nintendo Switch in my world. ' ' So you control him from your world from this switch device you have? ' ' Yeah, but if you want me to explain better then I'll tell you tomorrow since I'm tired but if you let me take a nap right now and I wake up later then I'll tell you, okay? ' ' Okay '.**

A few hours passed by and I woke up from my nap to see what everyone is doing, Marina was working on Prototype-1e and 1t so I couldn't talk to anyone yet, I think Pearl was asleep in her room since I couldn't find her anywhere else, and Agent 3, 4 and 8 were in the last room I checked. Agent 4 waved at me and told 3 and 8 that I was in the room, Agent 8 smiled at me and Agent 3 talked to me but I didn't understand her since I didn't have the prototypes '_ Sorry I don't know what you said since Marina has the Prototypes' ' Oh sorry I guess I jumped in without checking '_ I smiled and walked over to Marina to see if they're ready. She handed me 1e and 1t, I put them on to test them again, to no surprise they still work but I wonder why she needed them if they work just fine.

As I was putting them back on, Agent 3 walked in and asked me the same question she tried to tell me from earlier **' So can we talk about you and the o- ' **I then covered her mouth as Marina was now wondering what Agent 3 was going to say to me **' I guess I have no choice but to tell you too, huh? If I want to tell you what it is then I think we should tell everyone about it. ' **Agent 3 called over 4, 8 and Pearl so I can tell them what I know. After everyone came into the room and sat down I proceeded to tell them what I know **' I wanted to tell this only to Agent 3 but I guess I can tell all of you at once now, recently I discovered about an octoling that's good with a SplaterScope and I told Agent 3 that I'm actually that octoling in my world. '** Marina was the first to ask if they should bring him here, **' I'm pretty sure that would be a bad idea but I would like to give it a shot. If he doesn't believe me then I'll be happy to show him how good I am even though it's been months since I've played with the SplaterScope. ' ' I believe you ' **I turned over to Agent 4 **' Really? ' ' Yeah, if you haven't played in months then that means you're the reason why he hasn't played in any normal or ranked battles. ' **I was surprised that me, not playing for months would cause this to happen to my octoling. **' Agent 3, do you think you can get the octoling over here by tomorrow so I can talk to him about this whole situation? ' ' Sure thing … sorry I actually never asked for your name when we first met have I? ' ' No, now that I think about it, my name is Shady.' ~~~ To Be Continued.~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~Chapter 1 Part 4~~~**

A couple of squids from yesterday convinced their octoling friends to take a picture with me after three days of being here. It was nice to see some octolings not actually being scared of me this time, instead they're just acting friendly towards me instead. I was trying to look for my octoling but he didn't seem to be around this time, I got a little worried that he wouldn't show up when I finished with everyone. As I went back I was pretty sad that I didn't find him **' Hey Agent 3 did you find the octoling I told you about? ' ' Yeah he's in here with me, Agent 4 and Agent 8. '** okay it was that easy to find him, what was the point for me being sad anymore.

I went in the room to go meet my octoling, **' Hello how are you tod- ' ' Hello I've heard so much about you! I wanted to meet you today but Agent 3 told me to go with her for something important so I had to go. ' **Dang he his grip on me was pretty tight when he saw me, but I know we had something important on our hands right now. **' Hey dude I have a question for you if you can answer it. ' ' Sure what is it? ' ' How many months have you not used the SplaterScope for, and why? ' ' I haven't used it in 2 months cause I've never really gotten used to people asking me to join their group and I would feel bad if I let them down after all of these months. ' ' It's okay, I know how you feel, but right now I have bigger news to tell you. ' ' What is it? ' **as I told him that I'm him, he decided to not believe it since I might have gotten the knowledge from someone that was close to him for all that info to be given out. ' **Look you may not believe me since you just met me but I really am you. ' ' As much as I want to believe you, I don't really know if it's true from start till end. ' ' What if I proved that I am you, are you to believe me or no? ' ' I'll believe you if you can prove me wrong in a battle. '**

I took that offer since I'm pretty good at the SplaterScope when it comes to shooting targets. As we started to leave, Agent 3 asked how I'm suppose to battle him if I can't use ink since I'm a human with no possible reason of how to get it without lying about it. **' It's fine I have an idea but if it doesn't work then I might loss the opportunity to get back home or worse, I might die trying to get it to work. ' ' I won't let you do this if you might die from trying it! ' ' Look I've been studying how your ink tanks work since its not possible for them to go with you in your ink since their glass containers. '**.

As we started to head out to the training area Marina gave me an ink tank with some of her ink and let me say something, as I was putting the tank on, my hair immediately turned from pink tips to green tips and it was the best thing that ever happened to me yet. I was surprised that it happened that I didn't hear what Pearl said **' Sorry but can you repeat that again? I was staring of into space since my hair just turned into a different color. ' ' You'll have 5 minutes to pop as many targets and the person that has the most points in the end will be the winner, you got that? ' ' thanks Pearl '.**

She told my octoling to get ready with a SplaterScope to start popping the targets, as Pearl yelled " Go! " he popped two targets immediately, as I left him to go pick my SplaterScope from Sheldon, time seems to really mess me up as 5 minutes just magically passed by **' I guess I'll leave now, bye Sheldon it was to meet you in person. ' ' And thank you for the new weapon ideas. '** I waved back to him and went into the training area to see how my octoling did with the score he got **' Yo, he got a good score in 5 minutes, but I'll let Marina say the scores after Shady gets her scores ' ' I guess my score will be hard for you to beat, huh? ' ' Oh don't get so full of yourself just yet you- ' ' No it's ok 3, maybe I can still try to top his score even if I don't know how to refill my ink tank as quick as you guys so don't worry about me, okay? ' **I got ready in a few seconds as I learned how to use a SplaterScope with Sheldon inside since it's been so long for me.

I've been training for so long so I don't want to let myself down when it came to something I've been good at for months. I gave them a thumbs up and I was ready to go **' On your marks … get set .. GO! ' **my reflexes were on point for the first few seconds till I had the problem of refilling my ink tank, I grabbed the ink tank and put the bottom of it in some ink to see if it would work, and to my surprise it worked and I got some ink to pop some more targets again. As Pearl yelled " TIME! " I almost had another one to add to my score and since I was in the zone of popping the targets I lost track of the points I got so I just waited till Marina told us the score **' As the best SplaterScope wielder in Inkopolis Square he got a total of 24 targets popped and as Shady got a close call without that one last target she almost got the score of 25 too and as this match settles it, this match will be a tie from both contestants for today, congrats you two! ' ' I guess I can believe you after all, so what do you need me for anyways? ' ' I need your help so I can get back get back to my home, but we'll have this conversation tomorrow after I get some sleep tonight, okay? ' ' Sure, Shady. ' ~~~To Be Continued.~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~~~Chapter 1 Part 5~~~**

I woke up first when everyone was still asleep and this was the first time that I woke up by myself instead of the alarm clock they had in the room I was sleeping in. I went to Inkopolis Square to see if my octoling was their early like me, I just sat down on a chair to wait for him. A couple of squids greeted me as I was waiting on the chair for my octoling to come back here, as time passes I've been wondering if the ink squids and octoling use would hurt me since I'm a human.

I'll ask Marina if I could test that theory on myself later, now that I think about it, I didn't even tell anyone that I was leaving to come here. They must be worried that I wasn't in the room they gave me, I did like the room after all since it had a door to go to the balcony and even a mini fridge. I think they might not worry and try looking for me here first if they didn't find me in the room. As I was about to talk to Sheldon again to see how the weapon ideas are going, I heard an octoling call for me but as I turned around it was one of the nice octolings from yesterday and asked if he can take a picture with his friends.

I waited for a little bit in Sheldon's area to see if someone was looking for me, after a few more minutes Sheldon tugged on my shirt **' Hey not to alarm you or anything but your hair looks different before you came in here today. ' ' What do you mean Sheldon? ' **as I was checking what he meant about my hair I noticed that it felt squishy like a tentacle. I got really worried that this was happening and I didn't know about it, if Sheldon didn't point it out then I would have been more worried then before. **' Thanks for telling me Sheldon but I have to go, I'll see you later if I manage to come back that is. ' ' Your welcome and I hope you figure out what's happening. '**

As I rushed back to Marina and Pearls place since it wasn't that late, I yelled for everyone to come meet me in my room. Everyone was asking why but I just said " please " for most of the time as I was rushing to my room, everyone was almost there to see what happened with worry in their face by now. I was hyperventilating as most of my hair was turning into tentacles, everyone rushed into my room to see me crying in the bathroom for my room, they were in shock at the fact that my hair turned into tentacles.

' **Even if I talk to you, you probably wont understand me without the prototypes you gave me. ' ' I'm pretty sure you don't need Prototype-1t anymore. ' ' What do you mean- wait you can understand me?! ' ' I guess so but what you do need is some help from someone who might know what's happening and I think we know the right person for that job. ' ' Who? ' ' Hey Marina we need your help over here, and bring Shady's octoling too. ' ' What's going on? ' ' We'll first we need a blood sample from you before you don't have any human blood left, then were going to get a blood sample from the octoling to see if both of your DNA match and to see if we can do something about your problem, but if not we might have to send you back before the end of Saturday or you might be an octoling yourself. ' ' Lets do it, I'm not scared of anything … yet. '**

I'm not taking the chance of getting stuck here for most of my life, and if there isn't a cure then maybe even forever. **' So Marina, why do you need my blood again? ' ' We're going to see if both of your DNA match with each other and then we'll put some of that in a testing tube so if you come to our world with the octo-hybrid then we'll know its you and we can hang out again from your world. ' ' So what you're saying is that I can have my own octo-hybrid and I can still hang out with you guys even from my world? ' ' Yup, now we have to get things ready for you to get back to your world, but it might take till Friday or later today for me to see if your DNA will match with your octoling but other then that I will not rest till we get you back to your home! ' ' Thanks Marina and everyone else who have supported me over the past few days I was here. ' ' And we're glad to have a cool friend like you in the past few days. '**

I had some of my blood drained from me and I almost passed out before they even stuck the needle in my arm since I'm afraid of any needles in general. They had my octoling in another room so I wouldn't worry him and he wouldn't worry about me, just incase our blood pressure goes through the roof. Marina said that she'll be back with the results as we started to eat some food so our blood would be back to normal, or something like that because I haven't gone to the hospital in a while to take a blood test so I have no clue. During that time I grew a little smaller to be the same size as Agent 3.

' **So the results are back from my lab and it says that you two have the same DNA for me to start getting you back to your world. ' ' Oh thank goodness for that, I guess I'll be able to go back home after all but I'll miss all of you when your gone. ' ' No need for that, remember how you'll have a octo-hybrid of your own? ' ' Yes and you said that I can still hang out with you guys even if can't talk or understand you? ' ' Yes and I have one question for you: would you like the octo-hybrid to be a boy? ' ' Sure and since I like the hair style of the pony tail on Agent 8, do you think you can make the octo-hybrid have a pony tail? ' ' Hehe I'll do my best to do that Shady. ' ' Thanks Marina, oh one last thing do you think, if it's not to much trouble already, can you use the Prototypes to make it sound like my language so I can try communicating better as I use it more? ' ' I'll try my best to do so but lets try tomorrow, okay? ' ' Sure. '**


	6. Chapter 6

**~~~Chapter 1 Part 6~~~**

Marina stayed wake while working on the transfer machine for me to go back to my home world. She also stayed up to watch me in case I turned into more of an octoling than I already am, but she would also have some help from everyone else to keep an eye out for me and my safety to not turn into an octoling a quick as possible and if it did we then had to put all hands on deck for the machine to be ready.

'**Okay everyone I almost finished with the machine and the remote to test it if it did work, one squid here needs to be my subject before we let Shady go to let this be safe.' ' I'll go if it means Shady can get home safely.' ' Agent 3 are you sure about this? I don't know what will happen if you went to Shady's world.' 'If it means that Shady can get back home then it's fine by me.'** As Agent 3 was leaving she gave me a thumbs up **' Don't worry Shady, I'll be fine you just have to believe in me that's all you have to do.' ' Okay Agent 3, oh one thing I have to tell you if you make it, see if you turn into a human with the mirror in my kitchen, okay?' ' Sure thing! Okay Marina lets get this started!' ' Okay Agent 3 the orange button on top of the remote sends you back here to Inkopolis, and the bottom blue button is to contact us to see that you made it, okay?' ' Yup I got it, now lets get this thing started.'**

As Agent 3 went inside of the transfer-machine, she sat down on the chair in the middle of the machine so when she comes back then she'll be sitting on the chair to get back to do so. Marina will send Agent 3 to my world and she will be there for an hour while she gathers my phone and my switch w/ some cables that's in my house without people not seeing that being suspicious for someone just taking some cables and put it in a bag. Marina was starting the transfer-machine and in a matter of few seconds a bright light appeared then disappeared and we checked if Agent 3 was still inside but when we opened the door, she was gone and a message came up on the monitor **'Do you think its Agent 3 that's sending the message?' 'Maybe or something else got the remote.' 'Oh haha Pearlie, I'm just saying that just in case it wasn't her.'**

Marina answered the call and it was in fact Agent 3 that was calling **'Hey can you hear me yet or not cause I have no idea how this thing works.' 'I can hear you just fine but one thing I have to tell you, your speaking English and I can understand and speak it still so I'll be your mentor for the hour until you come back, Okay?' ' Sure thing and I'll try my best to not make your house a mess since its all nice and tidy.' ' That's not how I left my house after I came here. Okay Agent 3 listen to me very clearly and I'll try my best to show you where my stuff is.' 'And I'll try my best to follow to your instructions for the next few minutes I'm here.'**

'**So I was talking to Agent 3 and she was talking in my language which is why you didn't understand her at first. But I told her that I'll guide her around my house to find the wires you need' ' Oh thank you for answering for us, I thought she was going to be talking in our language but I would understand why she wouldn't in your world. I'll tell you what I need to fully complete the transfer-machine and how the shape of the wire needs to be like.' ' Sure thing.' ' So what do I do first?' ' Lets collect all of the wires first and well see what Marina needs.' ' Okay.'**

So after a few minutes of finding all of the wires and which wires Marina needs, we were ready to go after Agent 3 got my phone to see what kind of text messages or phone calls I missed over the past few days and my Switch w/ the plug ins for Marina and after that Agent 3 was ready to come back to Inkopolis. **' Okay guys I'm ready to come back with all of the stuff we need for Shady to get back home**

(_**Sorry if I cut it short unlike the other ones, if you even read them all and that it was late then usual if you even read it that is. I'll have the final part by tomorrow or Sunday if all goes well tomorrow other then that, the story was delayed cause I wasn't able to finish since I was so busy, that I hate I wasn't able to finish in time with my selected times to finish this story. Other then that I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction on here.**_)


	7. Chapter 7 Final

**~~~Chapter 1 Part 7~~~**

'**Okay I'm ready to head back with the wires and devices in the bag.' ' Cool just sit back on the chair and you can come back so we can fully finish the transfer-machine.' ' On it, Shady.'** _It was nice thinking of going back home but I'll miss out on hanging out with my new friends here in Inkopolis_. As we went back to see the machine a bright light flashed again and Agent 3 came back with the wires, my switch, and my phone so we were ready to go.

As hours passed and the machine was almost done with the wires in place, everyone decided to pull me into the next room to give me something.** 'What's going on?' ' Well since the machine is almost done we decided to all give you parting gifts since the transfer-machine can only send one 'person', and the machine can't work again for a few years after that without specific resources from your world now.' ' Oh that's very nice of you guys, I wish you guys would of told me so I can give you all something.' ' No it's ok plus it's something that you can remember us if you miss us and when your octoling starts playing again then we'll invite you to come with us if you want to.' ' Oh then I guess that'll be fine with me, I guess.'**

When Marina gave me her gift she left to finish what was needed to be finished by herself. It was nice hanging out with everyone and since I didn't want to forget this moment I asked everyone, even Marina since she finished the transfer-machine, for a group picture and then singular pictures with one of each, we even exchanged our game tags to play together in group matches later. As I was gathering everyone's gifts to put in my backpack, everyone just started to cry as they saw me getting ready to leave **' Hey its okay guys, I'll still be around to play some matches when I get back home from getting new wires as well.' **They just hugged and begged me to stay but I politely said no and got inside the transfer-machine with my phone and switch in my bag as well.

'**I'll miss you all and you better go easy on me with some of the matches later, oh and tell Callie and Marie it was nice meeting them in person.' ' Will do and I want to see you give it your all even if I go easy on you or not.' 'Okay Marina, I'm ready but before you send me off I want to give you one of the pictures I took right now so you can announce it later, if you can that is.'** I gave her the group photo I took earlier and I went into the machine to be sent back. A glowing bright light was surrounding me and I blacked out for a minute or two till I woke up on my couch.

'**Good thing theirs a store near me so I can quickly grab some of the wires I need so I can play Splatoon 2- wait what day is it?'** I looked at my calendar and it was Saturday 22nd, at least I don't have to worry about being late for school. I went to the store near me, I got a notification later as I was standing in line to pay for the wires I have to replace. It was from an unknown number so I waited to read it after I got the wires, I paid, and I left towards my house I red the message _"Up for a battle yet? We're ready when you say so"_ as I was reading this I soon rushed back home so I can play with my friends for once without possible death.

Its was nice playing Splatoon 2 again, and for once I loved it when I opened the screen to see the news. As I was watching Marina and Pearl talking about the stage they had breaking news about me _'One last announcement before we sign off, as you all may know the human that was here for a few days has now successfully went back to her home safe and sound without problems what so ever and if you see her either as the octopus with the most kills w/ the SplaterScope or with her new octo-hybrid after a few weeks then feel free to say hi to her, and that's all we have for today and remember __**Don't get cooked, Stay off the hook.**__'_

**(Thank you for all of the views of interest to even read my story, I'll have another story in the next week or two when I have the time again.) **

**~~~To Be Continued?~~~**


End file.
